Sarah Geronimo
Sarah Geronimo ( ; born Sarah Asher Tua Geronimo; July 25, 1988) is a Filipino singer, actress and television personality. Born and raised in Santa Cruz, Manila, Geronimo started a career in music after winning the television singing contest Star for a Night in 2003. She signed with music label Viva Records and rose to fame with the release of her first album Popstar: A Dream Come True (2003); it became a commercial success and won two Awit Awards. Geronimo's music was for a time categorized as pop until the release of her tenth studio album Expressions (2013), when she diverted into R&B and dance. In 2013, her single "Ikot-Ikot" has won the Awit Award for Best R&B Recording. In 2015, Geronimo has won the Awit Award for Album of the Year for her eleventh studio record Perfectly Imperfect. In the 2014 report of the Bureau of Internal Revenue, she was the highest paid musician in the country when she accumulated an estimated income of PHP 63 million. Called the Popstar Princess, her contributions to music, along with her film and television work, made her a local figure in popular culture of the 2000s to 2010s in the Philippines.network ABS-CBN in 2004. She appeared in projects such as ASAP (2004–present), Bituing Walang Ningning (2006), Pangarap na Bituin (2007) and Sarah G. Live! (2012-2013). Geronimo then ventured into mainstream cinema and is best known for playing the lead role in the films: A Very Special Love (2008), You Changed My Life (2009) and It Takes a Man and a Woman (2013). All of which are in the list of highest grossing films in the Philippines that earned her three Box-office Queen titles from GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards. She also received two nominations of FAMAS Award for Best Actress for these films respectively. Geronimo has a collective box-office receipt of over PHP 1 billion; with at least 6 films that have grossed in excess of PHP 100 million.Throughout her career, Geronimo has received ten Awit Awards, six Aliw Awards, 23 Myx Music Awards (the most in the awards history) and a FAMAS Golden Artist Award. She has received as well a Best Asian Artist Award at the Mnet Asian Music Awards in 2012, Best Southeast Asian Act at the MTV Europe Music Awards in 2014 and Best Selling Filipino Artist at the 22nd World Music Awards. In 2015, FAMAS named her as one of the six "Iconic Movie Queens of Philippine Cinema". Geronimo is a Goodwill Ambassador for Music of the National Commission for Culture and the Arts and a recipient of their Ani ng Dangal or "Harvest of Honors" state recognition for multi-disciplinary arts. Life and career Sarah Asher Tua Geronimo was born on July 25, 1988 in Santa Cruz, Manila, Philippines to Delfin Geronimo, a retired PLDT employee, and Divina Tua Geronimo, who ran a beauty salon in their house. She is the third of four children.She started singing publicly at age two. At the age of four, she was accompanied by her mother to join auditions for different television programs. Geronimo became part of the shows Penpen De Sarapen (4–6 years old), Ang TV (7–8 years old) and NEXT (8–9 years old).She has also played as an extra in the movie Sarah... Ang Munting Prinsesa (1995).In between auditions, Sarah would perform at shopping malls and hotel lounges. Sarah was one of the performers during the 1995 visit of Pope John Paul II. Sarah at an early age joined different singing contests the first of which was Tuklas Talino sponsored by the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT).In 2002, Geronimo competed on the television singing contest Star for a Night aired in IBC. At the age of fourteen, she won the grand prize that included PHP 1 million and a managerial contract from Viva Entertainment. Geronimo released her first album Popstar: A Dream Come True in 2003. Her acting debut was a supporting role in the film Filipinas (2003). She had another supporting role in Captain Barbell (2003).Still managed by VIVA, Geronimo signed a TV contract with ABS-CBN network in 2004.She starred in her first television series, Sarah the Teen Princess (2004) and became a regular host and performer on the variety show ASAP (2004–present). Geronimo again had supporting roles in the films Masikip sa Dibdib (2004), Annie B. (2004) and Lastikman: Unang Banat (2004). Geronimo sang the Philippine National Anthem at the pre-inaugural ceremonies of President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo on June 30, 2004. In November 2004, Geronimo released her second album, Sweet Sixteen that included the single "How Could You Say You Love Me". Geronimo performed in the Night of the Champions concert at the Araneta Coliseum with other singing competition winners Rachelle Ann Go and Erik Santos.In 2005, Geronimo joined the cast of the teen-oriented television program SCQ Reload: Kilig Ako and hosted two seasons of the singing competition show Little Big Star (2005-2007). On September 30, 2005, Geronimo staged a solo concert at Araneta Coliseum entitled The Other Side.In 2006, Geronimo starred in ABS-CBN's primetime soap opera, Bituing Walang Ningning, a remake of the 1985 movie. She played the role of an aspiring singer named Dorina Pineda, originally played by Sharon Cuneta in the movie, and released a soundtrack of the series. In July 2006, Geronimo release her third studio album, Becoming, produced by Christian De Walden. The album yielded three singles: "I Still Believe In Loving You", "Carry My Love" and "Iingatan Ko Ang Pag-ibig Mo". On November 18, 2006, Manny Pacquiao chose Geronimo to sing Lupang Hinirang, the Philippine national anthem, before his match against Mexico's Erik Morales at the Thomas and Mack Center in Las Vegas.Geronimo staged her second major solo concert "In Motion" on July 14, 2007 at the Araneta Coliseum. Unlike her first solo concert, this concert went off with no technical glitches.She spent the rest of 2007 performing concerts in the Philippines and the U.S. and recording her fourth studio album, Taking Flight, which sold more than 60,000 units and achieved double platinum status. In the latter half of 2007, Geronimo appeared in her third television series for ABS-CBN, Pangarap Na Bituin.In early 2008, Geronimo reunited with Erik Santos, Rachelle Ann Go, and Christian Bautista in a Valentine's Day concert at the Araneta Coliseum, entitled "OL4LUV". Before Geronimo released her fifth studio album, she released I'll Be There as the fourth single from Taking Flight. On July 30, 2008, Geronimo starred with Filipino actor John Lloyd Cruz in A Very Special Love which was produced by Star Cinema and VIVA films and grossed almost ₱180 million. The movie opened with ₱ 14 million pesos and Isah V. Red of The Manila Standard Today said, "This only proves that the new generation of Filipino movie audience is ready for their own screen heroine, not someone passed on to them by their parents or grandparents.Geronimo included a track from the film, "A Very Special Love", on her album Taking Flight.''Geronimo's fifth studio album, ''Just Me, included a duet with Backstreet Boys member Howie Dorough entitled, "I'll Be There". De Walden again produced this album. Like her previous albums, Just Me achieved platinum status in December 2008. She was recognized for this accomplishment on the 2008 ASAP Platinum Circle Awards show.On November 8, 2008, Geronimo staged her third major solo concert in Araneta Coliseum, entitled The Next One, which marked the first time she accompanied herself on the piano while on stage. Geronimo’s Just Me album, was re-released, adding You Changed My Life.She was also recognized by ASAP for attaining platinum status for her albums Taking Flight and Just Me and for her two concert DVDs (The Other Side and Sarah In Motion).In February 2009, Geronimo made a movie again with John Lloyd Cruz in You Changed My Life, the sequel of A Very Special Love.The film’s total theatrical earnings earned over ₱230 million, and holds the record for the highest grossing Filipino movie made. Geronimo traveled to the US in March to April 2009 for her The Next One tour, where she received positive reviews about her performances. In June 2009, she re-staged the Sarah Geronimo: The Next One Philippine concert tour.On August 5, 2009 Geronimo was given the honor to sing the Virna Lisa's 1986 People Power anthem, "Magkaisa" during the funeral of former President Corazon Aquino. Geronimo released a solo Christmas album, Your Christmas Girl in October 2009. In November 2009, she staged her fourth solo sold-out concert, Record Breaker, in the Araneta Coliseum.The Philippine Daily Inquirer called the concert "a qualified success".During the concert, Geronimo became emotional while talking about her struggles trying to succeed in a music industry inundated by aspiring singers. At the same day of her concert, she released her sixth studio album, Music and Me. In December 2009, Your Christmas Girl and Music and Me both reached platinum status after a month of their release.On December 1, 2009, Sarah Geronimo received a star on the Philippines Walk of Fame at Libis, Eastwood. Geronimo released the DVD Record Breaker, filmed at the Araneta Coliseum, on March 16, 2010 and eventually achieved triple Platinum status in December 2010.In April 2010, Sarah Geronimo was chosen to endorse an online game called Superstar which was launched by X-Play as an online singing star search. Geronimo also lent her voice in singing its theme song "This Is My Dream."In September 2010, Geronimo starred in a musical series entitled 1DOL which was aired in ABS-CBN and she appeared in the film Hating Kapatid under Viva Films.In February 2011, she had a Valentine concert with Martin Nievera titled "What Love Is" at the Araneta Coliseum.Geronimo worked with Gerald Anderson in the film collaboration of Star Cinema and Viva Films entitled Catch Me, I'm in Love which was shown on March 23, 2011 in theaters nationwide and shown as a summer release in the Philippines. Raymond Lo, U.S. correspondent for The Philippine Star said:In November 2011, Geronimo made a movie again with Gerald Anderson in Won't Last A Day Without You which earned ₱20 Million on its opening day. Geronimo signed an exclusive one-year contract with ABS-CBN, it states her future projects and commitments such as having a weekly solo show, an extension as a performer in ASAP Rocks, and a movie with John Lloyd Cruz for the third time.Sarah Geronimo still a Kapamilya. ABS-CBN News. 12/06/2011. Retrieved on 2012-06-05. Also this year, Geronimo is declared as the Princess of Philippine Movies by the Guillermo Mendoza Box Office Awards for her movie, Catch Me, I'm In Love together with Gerald Anderson.Geronimo had her solo weekly musical-variety show every Sunday night titled Sarah G. Live! and her movie with John Lloyd Cruz is in production.In July 2012, Geronimo staged her fifth major solo concert in the "Big Dome" entitled 24/SG. In November 2012, Geronimo was chosen as the "Bayanihan Ambassadress" of the Armed Forces of the Philippines.In December 2012, Geronimo won a string of awards one of which is the Best Asian Artist Award (Philippines) at the recently concluded Mnet Asian Music Awards.Geronimo also bagged major awards in Awit Awards, Aliw Awards and PMPC Star Awards for Music.In 2013, Geronimo will have her own drama anthology entitled Sarah G. Presents. Geronimo is also set to be a coach and judge in The Voice of the Philippines.In February 2013, Sarah Geronimo is among the nominees in the 2013 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (KCA). She is nominated in the Favorite Asian Act category, along with Chinese singer-actor Han Geng, South Korean rapper Psy, and Malaysian singer Shila Amzah. In the official website of the 2013 KCA, Geronimo is described as the Philippines' "Popstar Princess.""She got her big break at age 14 when she won a TV singing competition. Smash albums such as 'Popstar: A Dream Come True' and 'Just Me' followed, along with film roles."Now, at age 24, she is already a multi-awarded, multi-platinum recording artist, a movie star, a TV personality with her own musical variety show, and an inspiration to young people and adults alike. She's a true Philippine superstar for the 21st century!" KCA's description of Geronimo said.In March 2013, Geronimo received two Presidential Awards, Ani ng Dangal for Multi-Discplinary Arts and National Commission for Culture and the Arts (Philippines) Goodwill Ambassadress for Music.Geronimo is nominated for three categories at the 2013 World Music Awards (WMA): best entertainer of the year, best live act, and best female artist. This year’s list of WMA nominees include Adele, Beyoncé, Celine Dion, Katy Perry, Mariah Carey, Psy, and many others. The awarding date is yet to be set. Also her movie which is shown on March 30, 2013 It Takes a Man and a Woman broke box office records and became the highest grossing Filipino film of all time.In April 2013, Geronimo was chosen as the new brand ambassadress of SM Development Corporation.In June 2013, Viva Records announced that she will be releasing her tenth studio album on July before her birthday. The album's title was later revealed to be Expressions, which will contain mainly original songs that she co-produced herself. It was released on July 22. To promote the album's release, Geronimo held launch events at various shopping malls across Quezon City from August 3. On August 8, Geronimo became the brand endorser of KakaoTalk together with K-pop boyband Big Bang.In December 2013, she was elevated into Anak TV Seal Hall of Famer for being a "credible, wholesome and worth emulating by the youth".Geronimo was also nominated for the Best Southeast Asian Act category in the 2013 MTV Europe Music AwardsIn February 2014, she was chosen as newest product endorser of Toyota. Geronimo joined the coaching panel for the Philippine version of The Voice Kids and confirmed her return for the second season of The Voice of the Philippines.On May 27, 2014, Sarah Geronimo are among acts that won accolades in the 2014 World Music Awards held in Monaco, winning the Best Selling Philippines Artist award. She became the first Filipino music artist who received an award in the World Music Awards history.http://philnews.ph/2014/05/30/sarah-geronimo-winner-in-the-2014-world-music-awards-wma/On August 26, 2014, Spotify Philippines revealed that Sarah Geronimo was one of the most streamed artists within the country alongside band Eraserheads.Geronimo release her eleventh studio album titled Perfectly Imperfect on October 4, 2014. The album also included songs which were written by international music producer Adam Hurstfield and Canadian singer Elise Estrada. The album's lead single, "Kilometro", premiered on September 17, 2014 and was written by Thyro & Yumi.Sarah Geronimo was voted as the Best Southeast Asia Act at the 2014 MTV Europe Music Awards and was also nominated as Best Southeast Asia, China, Hong Kong, and Taiwanese Act.She's one of the ' 20 Filipino Music Artists You Need To Listen Right Now' a list created by BuzzFeed.com, an Internet News Media Company in New York.Sarah Geronimo has been chosen by Disney to re-interpret the theme song of its Princess franchise. In a teaser aired on Disney Channel, Sarah revealed that she did her own version of "The Glow" and that its music video will premiere on December 6, 2014.In July 2015, Sarah Geronimo with her song "Kilometro" represented the Philippines in the 10th International Song Contest:The Global Sound hosted by Australian jury, as one of the 70 semi-finalists from different countries all over the world and later on advanced as one of the top 25 finalists. At the final round, Geronimo was adjudged as the winner and received the Gold Global Sound award. ISC:The Global Sound confirmed on their Facebook page that this is the first Asian country to win the contest.Sarah Geronimo was photographed by international photographer Nigel Barker, along with celebrity endorsers of Belo Medical Group, for July 2015 Philippine Tatler magazine The Glam Issue.Geronimo also starred in the blockbuster movie The Breakup Playlist, together with Filipino actor Piolo Pascual, which was shown in cinemas on July 1.On September 16, 2015, Manulife Philippines launched "Start Your Story," a new brand campaign that aims to encourage Filipinos to take the first step in making their dreams come true. Sarah Geronimo, together with Filipino actor Richard Yap, became Manulife’s brand ambassador for this campaign.Sarah is the biggest pop star in the Philippines. It's no surprise that Xeleb Inc., the very first celebrity mobile games company in the Philippines, tapped Sarah for its newest gaming app, Sarah G Popsters. The app officially launched on November 24, 2015 and is already available for download in Google Play for free.In December 2015, for the second consecutive year, Spotify Philippines hailed Sarah Geronimo as one of the most streamed Filipino artists alongside bands Eraserheads and Up Dharma Down.On December 9, 2015, Sarah Geronimo bagged her 10th Awit Award. At the 28th Awit Awards, "Perfectly Imperfect" was awarded "Album of the Year"On December 18, 2015, Sarah Geronimo was voted as the Asian Artist of the Year at the Hello Asia! K-Pop Awards 2015.In March 2016, Philippine Airlines officials, led by Chairman Dr. Lucio C. Tan and President Jaime J. Bautista, celebrated the airline's 75th anniversary during a gala dinner for PAL employees at the SMX-MOA in Pasay City, where the flag carrier also unveiled its new advertising campaign – The Heart of the Filipino: Shining Through – with top Filipino singers Sarah Geronimo, Bamboo and Lea Salonga as endorsers.Geronimo's music is generally pop and sings songs mostly about love. International producer Christian de Walden praised Geronimo's voice and said "The personality of her voice is phenomenally distinct. Many have great voices but they tend to imitate foreign divas like Mariah Carey or Whitney Houston. She definitely is the biggest talent I have come across with in the last ten years...". Her voice is very clean and neat but powerful and mid-belt.She is known for having a 3.3 octave voice, is also rumored to reach 4th to 5th octave by just using her chest voice. She has the ability to sing in an alto range and shift it to a high register.Geronimo is widely known for her musical versatility and effortless singing while dancing. Rito P. Asilo of Philippine Daily Inquirer stated in a review of her album: "it’s hard to resist the rich and lush quality of her melodies when they fall smoothly and squarely on her confident middle registers" and has praised her transition saying, "her phrasing style to her interchanging shifts in vocal placement, from deep chest tones to heady soft trills, and back which isn’t really a bad thing: In fact, it could represent growth, because Sarah used to win her admirers solely with the lung-busting high notes."Geronimo has cited Michael Jackson as her major influence and she grew up singing and dancing to his music. Geronimo said: "As a child my dream was to be hugely popular like Michael Jackson. I wanted to have that kind of worldwide fame," added, "I want to be like him, while performing, everyone gets so wild and emotional. Besides that, I see him as not only a performer, he’s an inspiration to many people, and that’s what I also want to become." Geronimo also cited American pop star, Beyoncé as one of her influences in singing and dancing live.Is Sarah G the Filipino Beyonce? ABS-CBN News. Retrieved 07-17-2012Geronimo has received acclaim for her live stage performances.http://www.manilastandardtoday.com/2007/july/11/goodLife3.htm After Geronimo's concert in Araneta Coliseum dubbed as "The Other Side", The Manila Bulletin said:"Sarah’s very successful concert showcased the various facets of her personality. She’s an old soul who can sing Celine Dion’s "If I Could" and Mariah Carey’s "Through the Rain" with such emotion. She’s an 80’s baby who can moonwalk to "Billie Jean" ala Michael Jackson. She’s a budding belter who can hit the high notes of Whitney Houston’s "The Greatest Love of All" with Regine Velasquez."In 2009, Geronimo said in a press conference for her concert "Record Breaker" that she hopes to break new records as a concert artist and was quoted as saying, "This is to showcase my new standards as a total performer. Hopefully I’ll give this show justice, entertain my audience and even make them dance with my performances all throughout the night."Geronimo's participation in the "What Love Is..." with Martin Nievera concert was described by Baby A. Gil of the Philippine Star with the comment, "Who needs a dancing Martin anyway when you have the long-limbed Sarah there, who is a daring, enthusiastic dancer? I like watching her dance and finding her moving even better now than the last time is a treat. Of course, she has also become an even better singer. To those who are wont to ask, has she gotten rid of her Celine Dion tendencies? Well, she still sings a good To Love You More, but she has obviously come to her own with fuller tones, nice, sexy low notes."In her 24/SG concert People's Journal commented, "Sarah has reached a new level in her career as a concert artist. In fact, she has earned the right to be called the Concert Queen of the New Generation." Aside from her singing prowess, Geronimo's dancing skills has improved greatly.Camille Bersola of The Philippine Star described Geronimo as more than just a pop icon for being an inspiration especially to today's youth. She stated: "In amateur singing competitions, there will be at least three contestants that will have their own rendition of 'To Love You More' or 'Forever's Not Enough'. When these little girls are asked who their favorite singer is, and whose path they’d like to follow someday, you can bet more or less 75 percent of them will have the same answer: Sarah Geronimo."Quezon City Vice Mayor Joy Belmonte described Geronimo in The Philippine Star: "She’s wholesome on and off camera, untainted by unsavory rumors. She’s an ideal daughter and that makes her a good role model for the youth." Wilson Lee Flores of The Philippine Star said, "She is a breath of fresh air in terms of wholesome image, humility, real talent and source of good news for the Philippine entertainment industry". In 2005, Geronimo was awarded with "Pinoy Wannabe Awardee", a prestigious Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards given to a celebrity whom kids consider as their role model.Geronimo however admitted it’s not always easy protecting that image, especially since everyone looks up to her as a role model for young people. She said, "It’s a bit hard although I’d like to become a role model. I rather take it as a big challenge because it is probably my purpose being here in this industry. This may also be the reason why I’m being trusted by companies to promote their products."In 2010, Geronimo was ranked as the top two in the list of Bureau of Internal Revenue (Philippines) top celebrity taxpayers. Also, in 2011 she was ranked as the third in the top celebrity endorsers by the AGB Nielsen Philippines survey. In 2013, she ranks as the sixth highest female taxpayer and as fourth top endorser.In 2014, the entertainment publication YES! Magazine ranked Sarah as the "Most Beautiful Star", leading the list as the top 1 of the top 100 celebrities.